The present invention pertains to a system utilized in the disposal of trash created within a house or other building.
Both at home and at work, people are continuously generating trash or refuse that requires disposal. One standard manner of disposing of trash, especially trash generated at home, is to bag it and deliver it curbside for pick-up. After being picked up from curbside, the trash may be transported to an incinerator and burned, or transported to a landfill and buried.
One problem with curbside trash pick-up is that frequently the trash must be handled repeatedly. Not only must people carry the trash outside to a garbage pail during the week when an indoor wastebasket is full, but on trash day, sometimes heavily loaded garbage pails must be dragged to curb for pick-up. Then, the garbage pails must be brought in after pick-up of the trash. This task of handling the garbage is burdensome, particularly during inclement weather. Furthermore, some people, such as the elderly and handicapped, may find these garbage handling tasks especially onerous.
Another problem with garbage disposal is that as the population continues to grow, more and more people are creating trash requiring disposal. In order to increase the useful life of landfills so as to postpone the need for additional landfills to serve the trash disposal needs of the growing population, it would be desirable that trash delivered to landfills be reasonably compact and low volume.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a trash disposal system which overcomes these and other problems inadequately addressed by the prior art.